


The Birthday Boy

by darkprinceofirkalla



Series: Purple [6]
Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Gen, M/M, Monster of the Week
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28746447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkprinceofirkalla/pseuds/darkprinceofirkalla
Summary: Zack's 18th birthday is coming up and he's worried about his friends forgetting and ignoring him for it. Meanwhile a mysterious knight shows up in search of the Zeo Crystal.
Relationships: Billy Cranston/Jason Lee Scott, Kimberly Hart/Trini
Series: Purple [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/944412
Kudos: 4





	The Birthday Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back! This is my version of the Knasty Knight storyline folded into the PR17 universe.

“Momma get to bed. I’ll get the dishes.” Zack said as he shooed his sickly mother from the kitchen, a hand towel draped over his shoulder and suds on his knuckles. His mother gave him a pouted face and cocked her head very slowly.

“My sweet boy. You’ll be eighteen this weekend. Let me help. It’s the least I can do.” She protested. He just shook his head and offered a warm smile. 

“You do enough. Every day.” He said, teeth vibrant as he flashed that grin at her. She gave him a look of brief disbelief, then returned it in kind. 

“I don’t know what I did to deserve such a sweet child.” She said, hobbling her way to her small bed that wasn’t too far from the kitchen door. Zack returned to washing the dishes as his mother’s voice once again lilted over his shoulder. 

“Do you have any plans with your friends this weekend?” She asked, hopeful that her son’s plans were not once again looking after her. He deserved a night of fun. Zack shrugged.

“Donno. I uh… haven’t asked?” He responded, a little softness in his voice betraying his feelings. See… he’d mentioned a few times that his birthday was coming up, but now that he was the third wheel… er… _fifth_ wheel? In the team since the others were coupled up, he wasn’t sure he was being heard. It was… well lonely if he was being honest. Either way, if they didn’t hear him, he always had a place at home with his mother. 

“Well I hope you do. If only I were healthier I’d…”

“Don’t say that stuff ma.” He looked over his shoulder. “You’re perfect as is.”

.....

Colt Wallace sat on the edge of the loading dock of an old factory taking a drag from a cigarette, admiring his work of the wall across the way he’d just tagged with a fresh can of red spray paint. There were mangled steel beams littering the road, crumbling decaying bricks all around. This was the ‘abandoned warehouse’ district that the fabled Power Rangers were always battling in. Secretly he’d hoped he’d see something cool out here tonight. Angel Grove was so boring when monsters weren’t attacking. 

And maybe he was lucky. Depending on your definition of the word. He hopped up and turned to one of the filthy abandoned walls and unzipped his pants, deciding to relieve himself in the old factory. But then he heard something… in the air. Something calling for him.

_’Colt… Colt…’_

It was… mesmerizing. Like something out of a JRR Tolkien novel. The sound of a siren in the air, and it was all for him. He zipped up and followed the noise into the innermost sanctum of the old building. What he found there was… well it was exactly the kind of crazy he was looking for.

“Fuckin’ ace man.” He said as he approached a sword sticking straight out of the ground, illuminated by a light he could not find the source of. It was black with gilded edges, a fancy golden filigree that made unearthly patterns across the cool steel. Something told him maybe this was a mistake, but his curiosity had no bounds. So he touched it.

Once his pale hand clasped the hilt, something began to happen. Black metal started to form around his hand. At first he wanted to scream because it was… well… scary. But he couldn’t. He couldn’t move. He couldn’t think. The voice had grown louder. The demeanor changed in his head, grown more sinister. More demonic.

 _’We require a host. You will bring us to the Crystal!’_

Colt didn’t understand what they meant. A Crystal? He just wanted to see something cool and now he was being held in place by this invisible force as more black armor plating appeared up his arm like the scales of a snake. Soon they enveloped his entire body and a helmet formed on his head. He stood, the gold lining on his suit of armor beginning to glow. His eyes flashed red.

“I am the Knight.” His voice now entwined with the strange darkness resounded through the night. “And I am here to take the Zeo Crystal.”


End file.
